Baseball52lw
When I first joined Baseball52lw was a Captain and I didn't really know him that much. I sent him a friend request anyway so I can get it out of the way. So like a month goes bye and Goose doesn't have any LT C. He picked Baseball52lw and we still weren't really talking to each other. But that changed when Goose became an SG. Baseball52lw got the Commander position and we started talking to each other and playing some video games. He's a really funny cool dude. He's an expert on that's what she said. He's also a great Commander. When I quit and came back he gave me my Captain spot back (was surprised). He motivated everyone in Impulse to get 15 recruits and we did. He made sure every company is running smooth. He made this brigade from falling to dust to the hulk. RoG Impulse is now going from strength to strength, evidence he's a great Commander. Time in RoG Baseball52lw first joined RoG around July 2008, soon after RoG's very creation. He started as a captain under many Commanders such as RoG iGoose RV, RoG SOUL SG, and RoG Xtremist SG. Baseball52lw was a captain for the majority of his career in RoG, about 5 or 6 months, until major splits and promotions of RoG iGreatGoose(now RoG iGoose RV), RoG Jefferey74(now the legendary RoG BamBam DG), and a former leader who is no longer in RoG(possibly the worst leader we've had). Then his promotion to Commander took effect. At the time, Impulse, his brigade, was very weak and lacking leadership. For a while it was difficult for him and he almost gave up on Impulse all together. But after a lot of changes in positions, Baseball52lw managed to turn it around to form the most active Halo 3 brigade, with a lot of help from great captains such as RoG Cyrax and Major Dave(These two are kickass). They worked hard as well to build a great brigade. Now Impulse is running very smoothly has one of the most active forums on the RoG website, almost matching the post count of the social discussion. Past Communities Baseball52lw first joined RGC, Renegade Gaming Community, months before RoG was even in existence. He started there as a recruit, seeing as how it was his very first clan on the Xbox 360. His first battalion was called RGC Disciples, under the leadership of RGC 0UTLAW and RGC HOODNINJA. Baseball52lw worked his was through the ranking structure quite easily, eventually making it to the Major position. At that time, a lot of higher leaders left RGC, some of them being 0UTLAW, HOODNINJA, and our very own RoG Richenks RV, one of the original founders of RoG. He was friends with a lot of people who were going with Richenks to RoG such as the now named RoG SOUL SG, RoG iGoose RV, and RoG Hitman RV, whom he went to school with outside of Xbox. All of them were swtiching over to the great community of RoG, which has recently merged with RGC, to form a collaboration called RG, Renegade Gaming.